


Childish

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: No Dialogue, Small, THIS IS A THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sera and Meiriana are to be compared to types of children, Sera is very impish and playful, and Meiriana is the kind of kid who thinks 'Christmas magic' is why no two mall Santas look the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/gifts).



_ She's weird.  _ That was the first thought to pass through Meiriana's head when found herself watching Sera. Most of the people of Skyhold seemed unamused by Sera’s antics and pranks. If Meiriana was being honest she’d admit she actually really enjoyed them, as long as no spiders were involved. Were she a different person she would have asked Sera if she could join in on them. If she were different she wouldn’t have been so intimidated just by the thought of saying hello to her. 

There was no real reason Meiriana could see that she should have felt so drawn to Sera. Sera who was loud, brash, childish-- she paused mid thought. Childish was something people called her.

She watched Sera practicing with her bow, from a distance.  _ Pretty good aim. _ She thought about going down and joining her. Maybe they could be friends. Then she thought about what everyone said about her, calling Sera things like 'a bad influence' and 'unpredictable.' She was reminded for a moment of a certain Antivan Crow that she could have said the same things about. If she could be friends with him, why couldn’t she be friends with Sera?  _ What’s stopping me? _

She sighed and leaned back.  _ If Leliana saw me she’d freak out, I’m sure _ . It would honestly have been easier if Sera just spoke first, but considering Meiriana’s current position perched on the edge of the roof of the stables, and Sera’s position halfway across Skyhold. That was rather impossible. So for now, Meiriana would need to be content with just watching. 

There was absolutely nothing childish about how Sera handled her bow. Meiriana had seen enough children handling bows to know that. So many things about Sera didn’t add up.  _ Childish? If having fun is childish, I never want to be an adult. _ Still maybe people were right. Or maybe they just didn’t understand. But what was it they didn’t understand? Maybe it was something Meiriana didn’t understand herself?

She wished she could make sense of what made Sera act the way she did... _wait! That’s it!_ _Sera acts like this for a reason._ _I act like this for a reason._ And so a plan had to be made. Meiriana decided to call it the “find out what happened to Sera and make her happy” plan.

 


End file.
